la venganza de sangre
by Lancer-sensei
Summary: una mala decision la toma cualquiera pero a veces cometes un error al tomar esa decision minato tendra que enfrentar el dolor y la perdida ademas de afrontar su mas grande error soy malo para los summary solo pasen y lean va a ser un naruto/harem


**hola amigos vine con una historia nueva la otra en estos dias subo el capitulo que sigue la razon de no publicares que me perdi en el camino de la vida**

**sin mas solo digo que **

**no soy dueño de naruto ni sus personajes solos los oc son mios y la historia que va a traer sobre el medievalismo y esa vaina donde solo existianlas espadas va a ver una union de religiones conforme vaya pasando la historia se descubriran mas cosas acerca de naruto me gusta el misterio solo lean y sabran de que les hablo**

* * *

Prologo

Dia 20 de julio

Hoy que debería ser el dia mas feliz de minato un guerrero de dios como se auto proclama en cada batalla, todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, su esposa kushina estaba dando a luz a su primogénito después del parto ella murió, minato se acerco al niño y vio algo que le dejo los pelos de punta una sombra negra se alejaba de el y en su mano tenia un símbolo, era extrañamente raro en su vida había visto ese símbolo, cuando quizo tocar a su hijo sintió como una corriente le recorria su mano, temiendo que su hijo fuese poseído por un demonio lo alejo de el y se fue a su alcoba a descansar necesitaba procesar lo sucedido y lo de su esposa le dolia

Al siguiente dia minato un poco mas recuperado fue en busca de su primogénito, cuando llego a su habitación en la cual los parteros le dejaron entro y de nuevo se quedo ahí estatico mirando esos ojos plateados eran otra cosa rara, su hijo le miraba fijamente en eso el bebe pestañea y sus ojos cambian a color azul que eran del mismo color de el, ahora tenia mas sospechas si eran ciertas significaba que su hijo estaba poseído por un demonio y como partidario de dios el tenia el deber de eliminar a los entes del mal aunque eso significara asesinar a su hijo, salio de esa habitación por alguna razón no quería estar ahí y como comandante del imperio religioso tenia que volver a sus obligaciones, todo el dia estuvo pensando hasta llegada la noche el sol ya estaba ocultándose detrás del mar cuando un hombre entro a la habitación en el que yacia pensando

-mi comandante vengo a que me dejéis entrar a servir a dios por mi voluntad y la de aquellos que creyeron en mi- pronuncio el hombre arrodillándose frente a minato que buscaba algo de falsedad en sus palabras

-tus palabras asi como tus acciones desde hoy deberán ser para la gloria de dios y su santo nombre-le respondio minato aceptando a aquel extraño- ahora decidme vuestro nombre-ordeno minato

-mi nombre es alastor- pronuncio el ya presentado alastor

-bien alastor desde ahora sereis capaz de jusgar a aquellos infieles a dios y perdonareis a aquel que busque la salvación de nuestro señor- le respondio minato

Desde ese dia las cosas cambiaron para minato, se volvió muy amigo de alastor combatieron batallas juntos durante estos 4 años que pasaron como la primavera pasa todo parecía ir bien en la vida de mianto todo menos un asunto su hijo aquel al que llamo naruto, había algo diferente en ese niño que le diferenciaba de los demás, le gustaba la soledad se la pasaba pensando siempre tan meditativo era calmado no parecía tener la edad de 4 años ya que los niños a esa edad son muy curios pero el no, el era en simples palabras raro, minato siempre pensaba en su hijo el porque de esos actos, en el quinto año después de pelear por dios en una cruzada a la que llamaron la cruzada de salvación ya que su misión era matar a todos los infieles de dios y liberar sus almas, cuando acabo la cruzada le comunicaron que seria proclamado rey por sus actos en favor de dios el gustoso acepto ya que con eso tenia oportunidad de servir mas a dios, aunque el aunto de su hijo le preocupaba asi que un dia se lo comunico a su amigo alastor que le recomendó que tenia que deshacerse de su hijo

-no podéis vivir con ese demonio mi lord- le dijo alastor haciendo valer su punto

-pero no veis que no puedo es mi hijo el único recuerdo de mi amada kushina- le respondio minato un poco triste por ese hecho

-pero minato no veis que eso quiere el demonio haceros ver que es como un recuerdo de ella asi cuando menos espereis el atacara- le dijo a Arturo

-teneis razón mi amor me ciega mañana pondré fin a esto- dijo decidido minato

Ese dia naruto se sentía raro como si algo le fuese pasar pero eso no podría ser quien en su sano juicio se atrevería a dañar al hijo del rey nadie ¿cierto?, al dia siguiente se levanto a las 6 hora normal todo estaba nublado cuando su padre entro a su habitación

-naruto sígueme tenemos algo que hacer-le oredeno su padre

-ya voy padre solo dejadme acabo de vestirme y lo alcanzo en el comedor-hablo con sumo respeto naruto para voltearse dispuesto a calmarse mas nunca se dio cuenta de la lagrima que resbalo por la mejilla de su padre

naruto sabia que algo no andaba bien desde cuando su padre le pedia que le suigiera y mas a hacer algo nunca en sus pocos años había pasado pero igual mantuvo su rostro siempre sereno, salio de su habitación y se encamino al comedor, allí encontró a su padre que se acomodaba su espada, naruto sigilosamente cogio un tanto que había a un lado de la mesa del comedor

minato estaba pensativo si había tomado la decisión de matar al demonio pero... pero nada el acabaría con el demonio que le arrebato a su amada kushina de sus brazos pero no ya no podía retractarse de sus decisiones no seria buen rey si se arrepintiera de sus decisiones ahora solo esperaba que el demonio sufra en el infierno del que provino con esa idea en mente se alisto para hacer su cometido.

* * *

En ese mismo instante en un punto muy alejado del rey minato en una cabaña que se encontraba en medio de un bosque al lado de un riachuelo, una mujer muy hermosa de finas facciones pelo rubio pechos copa d ojos morados, estaba sentada con su hija al frente de ella peinando su cabellera rubia cuando de pronto le empezó a doler la cabeza

-madre estais bien- pregunto la pequeña de apenas 5 años viendo como su madre se sujetaba la cabeza mientras en sus ojos un extraño símbolo apareció

La mujer habrio los ojos estaba viendo algo que era muy aterrador todo el mundo estaba envuelto en llamas que parecían nunca sesar en la visión veía como una creatura era liberada desde lo mas profundo de un lugar muy oscuro "makai" escucho decir a una figura quedándose muy pensativa que era el makai era la pregunta ve como lentamente la creatura esta saliendo de un agujero negro, la creature era magnifica sino fuera por la sangre que escurria de su boca la creatura había matado a aquellos que la liberaron abrió la boca y escupió fuego fue ahí que vio el templo en el que estaban como lentamente era consumido por el fuego lanzando de aquella creatura que no podía ver bien por mas que se esforzara, también vio como aquella creatura vagaba libre por el mundo quemando todo lo que estaba a su paso incendiando ciudades todo hasta que lo vi una figura que le hizo frente atrás de ella estaba unas mujeres que veían con preocupación a la persona enfrente de aquella creatura en eso reconoce a una de esas mujeres esa su hija la figura lleva su mano a su espada preparándose a luchar contra aquella creatura la visión cambia ahora se ve a la figura enfrente a la creatura pero parece que esta inmóvil no se mueve como si estuviera tomando una decisión la visión se corta ella cae precipitadamente al suelo respirando agitada que era esa extraña visión que significaba fue en eso que por fin logra escuchar los ruegos de su hija

-si shion no te preocupes estoy bien solo me maree un poco- le dice con cariño maternal aunque en el fondo aun estaba preocupada en esa visión vio a su hija aunque era un poco mas grande calculaba un alrededor de 16 años pero había un punto que era esa creatura y quien era esa persona misteriosa nunca había tenido una visión poco descriptiva en eso recuerda esa rara palabra que pronunciaron antes de liberar a la creatura "makai"

-te traeré un poco de te madre- hablo cariñosamente shion

- no hace falta shion yo puedo servirme sola anda lávate que ya vamos a merendar- le dijo cariñosamente

La mujer se levanta de donde esta sentada y fue a preparar la merienda aun con la duda de esa palabra solo esperaba que su hija estuviera bien en el futuro

* * *

Regresando donde estaba minato el seguía caminando subiendo una colina que lentamente cubría una niebla alrededor de ellos dos, minato llego a lo que parecía ser el final de la colina ya que podía ver el precipicio de ahí

-aquí fue donde vine con tu madre el dia que me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti- le dijo minato en su voz no expresaba ningún sentimiento

-os agradezco que habéis decidido traerme aquí pero cuál es el significado de esto?- inquirió naruto viendo que su padre le ocultaba algo

-el dia de tu nacimiento algo paso nadie sabe que fue ya que mi amada kushina pereció los mejores médicos no pudieron explicar la causa y se le atribuyeron al trabajo de parto pero yo se que eso no es cierto- dijo minato dolido porque le traían malos recuerdos

-si sabeis la verdadera causa de su muerte por que callais asi podeis evitar mas muertes futuras- le dijo naruto sabiamente un poco raro viniendo de un niño de su edad

-la razón por la cual murió fue por tu culpa –dijo minato con furia dirigida a naruto

-que dices no hagas que el dolor nuble tu juicio padre- le dijo naruto temiendo por su vida

Mianto saco la espada de su funda y comenzó a atacar a naruto que se movia de un lado a otro evitando ser cortado por su pare que quería matarlo, naruto saca su tanto y empieza a defenderse como puede ya que minato tenia todas las de ganar, los cortes iban y venían con una única intención matar a naruto que sentía como sus mano pequeñas le dolían de recibir los cortes con su tanto, minato lanza un corte descendente que logra partir en dos el tantop que tenia naruto y dejarle una herida que iba desde su mejilla derecha y subia hasta un poco mas arriba de su ojo derecho milagrosamente el corte no daño el ojo de naruto sino lo perdería, minato sonrio al ver como había logrado cortar al deminio ahora solo era ir por el y rematarlo, naruto abrió sus ojos que estaban bañados en su propia sangre al ver a su padre listo para rematarlo da un paso hacia atrás pero ese fue su mas grande error y lo comprenderá a las malas, naruto cayo por el precipicio que había dtras de el.

Minato al ver como naruto caia por el precipicio solo se puso de rodillas

-mi amada kushina tu muerte ha sido justamente pagada con la vida del demonio- pronuncio minato mientras miraba al cielo que de pronto oscurecio y antes de que pudiera hacer algo empezó a llover – hasta las nubes lloran de alegría al ver como tu muerte ha sido vengada- murmuro minato que equivocado estaba ya que el cielo no llovia por ese motivo

-no sabia que fueras tan idiota minato- dijo una voz conocida por minato que volteo a ver como la figura avanzaba hacia el

-que haces aquí no deberías estar en el castillo- le dijo minato un poco enojado por la manera de referirse hacia su persona el rey

- oh no puedo estar en el lugar mas idóneo y en el momento mas perfecto- le respondio la persona minato deteniéndose frenete a el

-a que juegas?- le dijo minato a la figuar

-todavia no te das cuenta de esto yo fui quien planeo todo mi rey yo soy el personaje principal de este teatro yo soy el villano- le dijo la figura para ver la cara de confucion de mianto- mi rey aun no lo descubre cierto déjeme ilustraros su alteza

_flash back contado por alastor_

_Mi nombre es alastor cristar ultimo descendiente del antiguo clan cristar yo era joven cuando llegue acá me trajeron ya que una horda de trolls barrieron con todo mi pueblo lo raro fue que nunca se encontraron ningún rastro de lo que yo dije haber visto, cuando llegue gracias a mis habilidades me tacharon de raro y casi nadie se me acercaba todos me hasta cierto punto temían que les hiciera algo ya que el clan cristar conto con hechiceros en el pasado y esa fue la razón principal de que decidieran que me quedara_

_Una tarde de abril estaba en un campo de flores que yo mismo cree cuando ella se acercó a mi desde el primer momento que la vi quede embelesado con su belleza, cabello rojizo como la sangre no mas puro que ella, su rostro estaba delineado delicadamente parecía una obra de arte sus ojos color verde me perdí un segundo en ellos y esos labios que me invitaban a cometer cualquier cosa por tenerlos era bellísima_

_-hola como te llamas- me pregunto con una sonrisa_

_-mi nombre es alastor y cual es tu nombre – pregunte con un poco de nerviosismo_

_-mi nombre es kushina dattebane- dijo de marea infantil yo reí un poco por ella cosa que molesto un poco a kushina- de que te ries- pregunto tornándose seria_

_- como es que actúas asi- pregunte a ella que me vio un poco confundido- como es que ries tanto acaso te burlas de mi- le dije creyendo que esa era la razón_

_-porque he de burlarme de ti y además debe de haber una razón para reir solo soy feliz por eso rio- esas palabras me hicieron confundir_

_-tan solo por eso ries no hay motivo razón o algo que te impulse a hacerlo- le pregunte un poco dudoso por su respuesta anterior_

_- la verdad no debe de haber una razón solo rie y ya rie por todo la vida es corta nunca sabes cuando dejaras de disfrutarla – me dijo con un tono melancólico pero se recuperó y volvió a sonreir- dime has perdido a alguien- me pregunto_

_-si perdi a toda mi familia a todo mi clan todos ellos perecieron frente a mis ojos y yo no pude hacer nada por ellos- le dije en tono triste recordando sus cuerpos esparcidos por todo la aldea de mi clan_

_-entonces sonríe yo no creo que ellos te culpen por su muerte- le mire confundido como sabia que me culpaba por su muertes y tenia razón lo hacia si tan solo hubiera sido mas valiente hubiera salido a pelear en vez de esconderme como me ordeno mi madre- como lo se te preguntaras veo en tus ojos dolor y culpa solo déjalo ir ellos no hubieran querido que te culpes de su muerte solo se feliz , se que es doloroso ya que yo perdí a mi padre en la guerra pero se que a el no le hubiera gustado que estuviera triste por eso sonrio cuando mi madre fallecio cuando tenia 13 las ultimas palabras que me dijo fueron hija tu sonrisa es muy hermoso nunca dejes que se aleje de tu rostro y desde entonces sonrio no vale la pena mirar el pasado- me dije le mire un poco sorprendido pero comprendí_

_Desde ese dia nos volvimos amigos aunque con el tiempo yo empeze a sentir algo mas que amistad su bondad su alegría era lo único que mantenía mi corazón latiendo mi mundo se volvió ella el dia que iba a confesarle mis sentimientos tu apareciste recuerdo como yo iba a su casa tenia 19 en ese entonces cuando caminaba a su casa dispuesto a decirle que era lo que me mantenía vivo que era mi razón de existir pero ese dia ella me dijo que la acompañe a recoger flores en el campo que cree me pareció buena idea asi que la acepte estaban recogiendo ya las flores, tome valor y cuando iba a hablar apareciste lleno de sangre ella preocupada por ti corrió y te tomo en sus brazos yo le ayude a cargarte hasta su casa en donde curo las heridas pense que seguro te irias cuando te recuperaras y asi tendría mi vida feliz con kushina pero fue mi mas grande error ya que cuando te recuperaste te quedaste a vivir aca y ella dejo de visitarme como lo hacia antes me dejo de lado por ti ya ni siquiera se acercaba cuando me veía solo me saludaba y volvía a conversar contigo y asi paso todo ella se fue enamorando de ti y tu de ella dejándome a un lado después de 2 años me entere que se iban a casar espere una invitación asi poder ir a la boda y detenerla aun no podía permitir que ella fuera tuya la invitación nunca llego asi que fui a la boda trate de entrar pero los guardias no me dejaron lance un conjuro y ambos cayeron en el suelo entre hacia dentro pero ya era tarde ya se habían dado el si y estaban bailando alegremente fue entonces que note su sonrisa era la mas alegre que le había visto desde que la conoci cuando ambos pararon de bailar ella fue hacia el patio de atrás yo la segui ahí fue cuando me acerque por atrás de ella y le tape losojos como cuando eramos amigos mas nada me preparo para lo que vino ella me golpeo en el estomago y cai de rodillas la mire a los ojos_

_–quien eres y como entraste a mi boda- me dijo sus palabras fueron frias y duras me hirieron en lo mas profundo_

_- No me recuerdas – le dije aun dolido por el golpe_

_-no tengo por qué recordar a alguien como tú qué es lo que quieres- me dijo sus palabras rompieron mi corazón en pedazos_

_-ya no tengo motivo de estar aquí- le dije mientras me iba desde ese dia mi vida cambio_

_Me la pasaba en bares tomando aunque sea para aliviar el dolor cuando e nombraron comandante me llene de coraje y una idea se me vino a la mente si ella no era mía no será de nadie fue que entonces se corrió el rumor de que la esposa del comandante pronto daría a luz asi que me aliste para pagarte por quitarme su amor_

fin flash back

En ese momento minato lo comprendió abrió los ojos de la impresión

-asi que te diste cuenta minato si asi es yo mate a kushina si no era mia no seria de nadie mas y fue bueno iba a matar al pequeño de naruto pero apareciste si asi es tu viste mi sombra y pensar que era un demonio que iluso fuiste minato y ahora mataste a tu propio hijo- alastor comenzó a reir como loco

-asi que fuiste tu maldito- minato empuño su espada y la lanzo a alastor que se clavó en su corazón

-yo perdi mi vida tu lo perdiste todo a ella y a tu hijo y lo peor es que fue por tu mano- dijo alastor mientras caia por el mismo barranco por el que callo naruto con una sonrisa

Mianto se sentía pésimo era poco decir se sentía la peor persona no había palabras para describir su dolor perder a su hijo por su mano era lo mas doloroso se arrodillo sobre el pasto apreto las manos contra el en un vago intento por calmar el dolor que sentía un hilo de sangre se formo en su mano

Naruto seguía cayendo viendo el cielo justo en ese momento todo parecía detenerse para el

-"sera este mi fin" - pensó naruto

-"no este no puede ser mi fin"- pensó con determinación naruto- "si logro sobrevivir a esto ire a por ti minato y te hare pagar por lo que me has hecho es una promesa"- pensó naruto mientras alzaba su mano hacia el cielo nublado y llovioso –"una promesa de sangre"- pensó naruto para cerrar sus ojos y seguir cayendo hasta que desaparecio en la oscuridad del barranco


End file.
